ghostbustersfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ghostbusters: Afterlife
Ghostbusters Afterlife es una próxima película dirigida y co-escrita por Jason Reitman que tiene lugar en la actualidad siguiendo la misma continuidad de la película Ghostbusters original. Personal Escritores de guiones: *Jason Reitman *Gil Kenan Director: *Jason Reitman Productores: *Ivan Reitman *Jason Reitman Desarrollo El 28 de abril de 2016, se informó en el número la revista Empire de junio de 2016, Ivan Reitman comentó que había otra película de imagen real aún por anunciar que "está saliendo muy bien". Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine #324 Junio 2016, pag. 59. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, Reino Unido, ISBN 0195145045. La oración indica: "Hay otra película de imagen real, aún por anunciar, que "está saliendo muy bien"." El 14 de julio de 2016, Ivan Reitman confirmó que la película está a punto de escribirse y probablemente tendría tanto hombres como mujeres en el equipo.Vulture "Ivan Reitman on Bill Murray, Internet Trolls, and Why He Fought for the Ghostbusters Reboot" 7/14/16 Ivan Reitman dice: "Y estamos en el medio de hacer eso ahora mismo... Probablemente ambos. Se están escribiendo. El 20 de julio de 2017, durante el panel de Ghostbusters 101, Ivan Reitman reafirmó que hay una nueva película de imagen real también en obras.Mundane Matt YouTube "Ivan Reitman talks about GHOSTBUSTERS future at #SDCC" 11:17-11:22 7/21/17 Ivan Reitman decía: "Y, por supuesto, una nueva película de imagen real que tipo como que, um, ayuda a esto..." El 13 de noviembre de 2018, durante una entrevista en The Big Interview con Dan Rather, Dan Aykroyd mencionó que actualmente se estaba escribiendo una nueva película que reuniría a él mismo, Bill Murray y Ernie Hudson, e involucraba a Murray interpretando a un fantasma. Él insinuó que un dúo de cineastas estaba escribiendo el borrador y el objetivo es tomar la emoción y el espíritu de las dos primeras películas y modernizarlo para las audiencias del siglo XXI. Estimó que podría suceder en los próximos años.Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 00:52-00:59 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd decía: "Pero sí, para responder a tu pregunta, existe la posibilidad de una reunión con, eh, los tres Cazafantasmas restantes."Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 01:14-01:38 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd decía: "Creo que tenemos una historia que va a funcionar y está siendo escrita ahora por un muy, muy buen cineasta. No puedo decir, eh, sus nombres, pero él -- ellos son un buen equipo y están haciendo un esfuerzo para, um, recuperar todo la emoción y el espíritu de las dos primeras películas y luego pasar al siglo XXI con la vernácula que se necesita hoy para llegar a la audiencia.Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 02:28-02:42 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd decía: "Es posible que en los próximos dos años podamos hacer una reunión completa con, uh, nuevamente en el siglo XXI porque hay una vernácula completamente nueva, hay una nueva esencia de comunicación con audiencias a las que vamos a tener que tocar."Recording of 11/13/18 The Big Interview with Dan Rather via Yes Have Some Podcast 02:48-02:53 11/14/18 Dan Aykroyd decía: "Creo que Billy vendrá. La historia es muy buena y él vendrá incluso si está interpretando un fantasma, no lo sé." El 15 de enero de 2019, se informó que Jason Reitman dirigirá, coescribirá y co-producirá una nueva película que se desarrolla en la continuidad de la película original pero que se desarrolla en la actualidad. Reitman coescribió el guión con Gil Kenan. Ivan Reitman seria uno de los productores. Jason Reitman y Gil Kenan le presentaron la historia a Ivan Reitman. Sony Pictures preparó la película para el tercer trimestre de 2020 y planeaba comenzar la fotografía principal en unos pocos meses.EW "Ghostbusters resurrected: Jason Reitman will direct a new film set in the original universe" 1/15/19 La película recibió el nombre clave "Rust City".Borys_Kit Tweet #1 1/15/19 The Montecito Picture Company de Ivan Reitman también la está produciendo. Se informa que la filmación comenzaría el tercer trimestre de 2019 y Reitman ya está probando a cuatro actores adolescentes para cuatro roles.Variety "Jason Reitman to Direct Secret ‘Ghostbusters’ Movie" 1/15/19 Se agregó que los cuatro protagonistas principales serían dos chicas y dos chicos.Borys_Kit Tweet #2 1/15/19 El 16 de enero de 2019, el primer trailer se lanzó a través de Entertainment Weekly.Entertainment Weekly "Watch the first teaser for Jason Reitman's secret Ghostbusters movie" 1/16/19 El 17 de enero de 2019, se informó que dos de los nuevos protagonistas potenciales podrían ser un niño de 13 años y una niña de 12 años. El niño seria un "apasionado por la fantasía y las teorías de conspiración", aborda cada situación con "entusiasmo desenfrenado por lo desconocido" y "narrará la vida en tiempo real, agregando" color descriptivo "a las personas que conoce". La niña seria una "chica increíblemente inteligente", tiene dificultades para "interpretar y expresar emociones y habla con una entrega plana que hace que sus observaciones sean humorísticas", quiere conectarse con los demás, lucha por interpretar cómo se sienten sus familiares y amigos. Le es difícil compartir sus propios sentimientos, y se dice que su perspicacia científica tiene un valor incalculable. La trama se enfocaría en una familia que se muda de regreso a casa a un pequeño pueblo donde comienzan a aprender más sobre quiénes son y los secretos del pueblo.We Got This Covered "First Character And Plot Details Revealed For Ghostbusters 3" 1/17/19 El 18 de enero de 2019, Jason Reitman reveló que Gareth Smith, un diseñador gráfico y colaborador frecuente, construyó una plantilla a partir de las letras originales de la pelicula Ghostbusters en el archivo de Columbia Pictures, luego la filmó prácticamente con humo e iluminación.Jason Reitman instagram 1/18/19 Vídeos Archivo:Ghostbusters Sneak Peek (2020) Movieclips Trailers Archivo:GHOSTBUSTERS - AFTERLIFE - Official Trailer (HD)| Referencias Categoría:Películas